Walkers in Darkness
by no-one-is-special
Summary: Hello everyone, This is just a short little story I thought up. Depending on reactions I may do more of this but for now it's a one shot. Enjoy the story. Deep within the World of Darkness a man walks alone, all but forgotten by history he searches for a way out back to the Light he so fervently served.


_I've been walking in this place for a very long time. So long that I've forgotten just about everything about my previous life. My name, my age, my friends and family. I even forgot the reason I was here in the first place. The native creatures known as the Heartless have taken to calling me Walker. The Light I once so fervently served has become nothing more than a distant dream. I want nothing more than to leave this place._

 _Walker's Journal 12_

The path stretched before him, winding infinitely into the darkness. He hoped that somewhere along this path was a Light. He wished that every step he took, brought him closer to it. But the Light was nowhere to be seen. He missed the Light, almost as much as he missed clean, living, air. The air in this world was still, stagnant, dead. It had taken him along time to get used to it. After what felt like centuries in this world ruled by darkness the scent of fresh air was but a distant memory… like his own name.

He had a name once, even a title. He was Victor, The Keyblade's Chosen. For the first few years he would tell himself his name and title. To ensure that he didn't forget who he was. Then he only told himself his name, and soon after, that his name started with a V. But before long he stopped calling himself anything. It wasn't until recently that he took up his current moniker, Walker, taken from the dying mouth of a heartless whose final grunts sounded similar to the word. He mused about his forgotten name as he continued his journey.

As Walker pressed forward, he pretended not to notice the large creature following him. He pretended that there weren't a pair of glowing yellow eyes fixated on his back. He pretended not to hear the sound of sand crunching underneath the beast's massive clawed feet. Most of all he pretended that he wasn't mentally reaching out for his keyblade. Then as one, predator and prey moved. Spinning on the balls of his feet, Walker held out his hand as his keyblade, Rapture's Edge, materialized in a flash of light. The keyblade's hooked teeth bit into the creature's side and tore out as it sailed past him. The heartless growled feebly as it dissipated into black and purple smoke. Walker sighed as more heartless came out of their hiding spots. Now that he got a good look at them, Walker could see that they were what he called Stalkers.

Large, powerful heartless with massive forelimbs ending in scythe like claws. Despite their large size the creatures were surprisingly light on their feet. Their glowing yellow eyes glared at him over savage snouts. Their powerful jaws housed dozens of jagged teeth. All in all, they were not the kind of beast Walker wanted to be surrounded by. Especially not a group of 10 of them.

As the Heartless edged closer to him, Walker held Rapture's Edge in a high guard. As he moved his keyblade into place the Stalkers flinched back in fear. Walker loosed a feral cry and plunged into battle. With his first swing, Walker cleaved a Stalker in two before he spun to his right and stabbed another through its mouth. The remaining 8 heartless surged forward, claws slashing for the keyblade wielder. Their claws met thin air as Walker slid through a small gap between the monsters. As he came to a stop he thrust his hand towards the creatures.

"Firaga!" A great ball of flame erupted from Walker's palm and struck one of the Heartless in the center of its back. The Stalker gave a short grunt before it dissipated into nothingness. The remaining 7 turned to face Walker before they all started backing away. Walker smirked, when he first arrived in this world the Heartless attacked him relentlessly. But after years of slaughtering every Heartless he came across, a deep seated fear of him had eventually been bred into them. "You really think I'm gonna let you get away?" Just when the Heartless looked like they were about to turn tail and flee Walker leapt into their midst. With savagely powerful blows, Walker surged through them, with every swing of Rapture's Edge a Stalker was destroyed. Within seconds the Heartless were gone.

Walker sighed in relief as the final Stalker became nothing but a miasma of black and purple smoke. Walker released his keyblade and it disappeared in a flash of light before he continued down the path. Maybe today would finally see him to Light he so desperately sought.


End file.
